1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radio device, and more particularly to a portable radio device with an information display capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various services available on the Internet are in widespread use today. There is a growing need for the users of radio devices, typically portable telephone sets, to connect to the Internet and receive those available services. However, since contents on the Internet are designed and prepared for use by personal computers having sufficiently large display screen sizes, it is difficult to recognize all the information of those contents with display screen sizes of liquid crystal display panels of portable telephone sets. Therefore, the information of contents displayed by the liquid crystal display panels of portable telephone sets has suffered various limitations. Those users who want to see information available on the Internet with sufficiently large display screen sizes anywhere at any time can receive the services only with a notebook personal computer that is connected to a personal digital assistant (PDA) or to a radio device by a cable.
Carrying a notebook personal computer together with a personal digital assistant or a radio device at all times is very inconvenient and troublesome to the user. Therefore, there has been a demand for a portable radio device which can be carried around with ease and which allows the user to use contents on the Internet with a display screen similar to those of notebook personal computers.